Part of the Family
by amykinz13
Summary: It had only been a couple of days since Lydia, Stiles, and the rest of the pack had defeated the Nogitsune. Lydia wanted to check in on Stiles and make sure he was doing better. He had been so pale, weak, and close to death the last time she had seen him. She had to check for herself that he was getting stronger and becoming more like himself again.


It had only been a couple of days since Lydia, Stiles, and the rest of the pack had defeated the Nogitsune. Lydia wanted to check in on Stiles and make sure he was doing better. He had been so pale, weak, and close to death the last time she had seen him. She had to check for herself that he was getting stronger and becoming more like himself again.

When she knocked on his front door, Sheriff Stilinski had answered it. Lydia told him that she wanted to talk to Stiles, but he wanted to talk to her first.

He said, "Lydia, I just wanted to apologize to you for my behavior the other week when Stiles went missing. I never should have yelled at you like I did. Yes, I was worried about my son, but I never should have put so much pressure on you to find my kid. You're just a kid yourself for crying out loud. So, I hope you can forgive me."

Lydia answered, "Sheriff, you really don't need to apologize to me. I was just as worried about Stiles as you were."

He replied, "First of all, you can call me John. I think we're close enough now to be on a first name basis. Second, I do need to apologize to you. I realize now that you were doing everything in your power to help find my son. So, will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will forgive you, Sheriff…err… I mean John," answered Lydia.

"Thank you," John said smiling. "You can go on up and see Stiles now. I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to see you."

Lydia walked upstairs thinking about everything John had said. It was still weird calling him John. She would have to get use to that. But it was really sweet of him to apologize to her. She just hoped all the awkwardness between them would go away now.

She knocked on Stiles' bedroom door.

"Come in," said Stiles. He was sitting on his bed playing a game on his phone.

Lydia walked in and noticed that the bags under his eyes were starting to fade. He skin had actual color to it. His hair was still disheveled, but she actually liked it that way. The smile on his face was huge and genuine. She had really missed seeing that smile everyday.

"It's nice to see you doing better," she said as she walked over to sit next to him on his bed.

Stiles replied, "Yeah, it's nice to be back in my old body. Well, technically, my new body since the Nogitsune puked up this body. I don't know. Thinking about it too much gives me a headache."

"Yeah, that is kind of confusing. I'm just glad to see you looking like your old self again," she said.

"Thanks. I feel like I'm getting a little bit stronger everyday," he replied.

"That's great," Lydia said with a smile. She continued, "Well, as you know, you missed quite a bit of school while the Nogitsune possessed you. I thought I'd help you catch up by tutoring you for a few weeks. That's if you want me to."

Stiles answered, "Are you kidding me? I'd love for you to help me catch up. I actually miss doing normal teenage stuff like school and homework."

"I know what you mean. I'm so over all the supernatural stuff that goes on around here. Well, that's settled then. I guess I'll see you Monday after school," she said.

Stiles smiled and said, "Sounds like a date. I mean a study date."

* * *

It only took Stiles 2 weeks to catch up on all his class work. Lydia should have known he would be a fast learner. But that didn't stop her from continuing to come over to his house everyday after school.

What had used to be a 2-hour study session had now turned into an hour study session and an hour make out session. Both of them had fallen head over heels for each other. They were already great friends, but this new closeness had brought their true feelings out. They only stopped kissing when Stiles' dad came home from work each night.

Lydia usually stayed for dinner. Each of them would take turns either making or buying dinner. Stiles would prepare a tasty, but heart healthy meal. Lydia would make a vegan meal of some sort. John, on the other hand, usually brought home bacon cheeseburgers with curly fries.

Lydia loved seeing the dynamic of Stiles and his dad at dinner. They were so similar in some ways (like their detective work), but different in others (Stiles rambled on and on, while his dad was more reflective). She could see just how much they loved each other.

After dinner, Stiles usually took Lydia out on a mini date. They would either go bowling, miniature golfing, get ice cream, or her personal favorite, just go walking hand in hand around the neighborhood.

Lydia felt so at home with Stiles and his dad, like she was a part of the Stilinski family. None of them could have been happier. After all the horror they had been through this last year, it looked like they were finally getting their happily ever after.

**A/N: I know this was super cheesy, but aren't those the best kinds of stories? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review ;)**


End file.
